Acheron
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: It used to be just us. Then she brought that demon home and the book was suddenly another death trap and not a reminder of my name. Life sucks. JJ/Henry/Acheron  tarantula


AN: You have no idea how disturbing this story is for me to write. I am absolutely TERRIFIED of spiders. Just the word wigs me out and what did Tracia and Tonnie give me for the challenge? A tarantula! That's just mean! *huffs* But it's alright I will be a big girl and write this then go shower and scrub myself clean for an hour! Alright I honestly don't have anything else to say other than sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Acheron. *grins* Wow it felt really good to say that!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompts: JJ, Acheron, and a tarantula.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

A book character, really? I mean it was obvious this JJ coveted the books, but Acheron, really? What kind of name is that? Especially for a female tarantula? Five years together and I still don't understand her choice of names. She did have a fish named Astrid. That was a nice name.

_Excuse me, but I would like a name change! _Why wasn't she listening to me? She's not a stupid human. I mean she did sick me on that weird guy she had the baby with. His reaction was funny, but he wouldn't take the little demon. The same little demon baby that keeps trying to SQUISH me! I have issues with my accommodations! I'd like someone from the SPCA to come see how I live.

"How did you get out of your container?"

_Your demon wanted to squish me. Tried to use my name sake to do it. Do you know how BIG that book is, JJ?_

"Let's get you back in there, Acheron. I'd hate for Henry to try and play with you again. Or flush you." I shuddered at _those_ memories. Really, the child was a menace. Trying to flush _me_ down the toilet. Worst moment of my life. I have a feeling my name sake never was so traumatized.

"Momma! Pway with Ash!"

_NO! I WILL NOT PLAY WITH THE DEMON CHILD! _JJ picked the large book up and walked me back to the safety of my plastic container. It may be small, but it kept me out of books reach.

"No, Acheron needs to sleep, Henry. Why don't we go read together?" The Demon pouted as he tapped my glass, leaving a ringing in my ears. Little demon. JJ set the book down next to my container and left it open to her place in the book.

_Thanks, JJ. I'll let the name slide since you're giving me entertainment in solitary confinement. JJ we've been through a lot together, and then you let the demon move in. What happened to all those years when it was just us? _ I waited for JJ to respond, but instead she left me alone, opting to tend to the demon instead. _Fine, next time I will ruin your precious 'Acheron', see who means more me or the book! _I huffed and started to read.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

I was in tears. Acheron and I had so much in common. Tortured by someone we tried to love! It was a curse. Acheron was a cursed name and I should never have been named after the poor man! Well at least he would get his happily ever after.

_Yeah, JJ. Where was my super hot man to rescue me? It's the least you could do after you leave that demon here to torture me._

"Hey, Acheron, long day huh?"

_You have NO idea._

"Time to head to bed. I think I might read some Acheron first."

_Read out loud! I want to hear how it ends! He can't possibly forgive Artie! It just doesn't work that way! Although he has a big heart. Damn him for THAT one._

"This has to be at least the millionth time I've read this book, yet I love it all the same. And it still makes you feel for Acheron." JJ winked at me. "It's my guilty pleasure that none of the team knows about. Just you and me, Ash."

_That's a secret? That's your dirty little secret? Dang if only we could all live in such denial, sweetie._

"Well, goodnight Acheron. Sweet dreams." I stared at her as she set the book down and turned off the lights.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooo… I want to know how it ends!_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Now I'm mentally scarred for life from writing that and need to go read Acheron now. If you've never read it, do so. It's amazing. But if you get confused feel free to PM me. So I need to leave this story now. Thanks for reading please review!


End file.
